


Graduation

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (basically Tsukki goes alllll the way to Tokyo for his boyfriend's graduation), (what else can this be about), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Bratting, Drabble, Gay Sex, Graduation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “Congratulations on graduating, Kuroo-san,” Kei congratulates his boyfriend. “The train ride was horrid, thanks for asking.”Or,my contribution to probably endless "Tsukki goes to Tokyo for Kuroo's high school graduation" with a little bit of Kinktober spice.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say everything, I have no shame.
> 
> HAPPY KINKTOBER, Y'ALL.
> 
> Also, there will be two special, I guess, cross-fandom oneshots coming up ‴soon‴.
> 
> (Only one has KuroTsukki as a pairing but I thought I'd announce it.)

“Congratulations on graduating, Kuroo-san,” Kei congratulates his boyfriend. “The train ride was horrid, thanks for asking.”

“It’s my graduation day, Tsukki. Be happy for me!” Kuroo pouts like a child. “Thanks for the bouquet. Did you ask Kenma for my favourite flowers?”

“Maybe. After all,” he leans down a bit to kiss Kuroo on the cheek, onlookers be damned. “I’m happy my boyfriend graduated from high school and going to college.”

“Not fair you’re taller than me,” Kuroo pouts again.

“Stop acting like a child, you’re the adult between us,” he jokes.

“I’ve two years left before that,” Kuroo refutes. “Oh, I almost forgot.”

Kei watches his boyfriend as he suddenly notices that the second button from the top on Kuroo’s school uniform is missing. He face-palms himself at his boyfriend’s dorkiness.

“Idiot,” Kei hisses when Kuroo presents him with the button. “I already know you like me, Kuroo-san.”

“But this is a great way to reaffirm it, is it not?” Kuroo retorts, pouting yet again. He’s glad his boyfriend shows his cute side only to him. “I like you, Megane-kun.”

“Ah, brings me back the memories when you actually didn’t know my name,” he chuckles, accepting the button. “Can I take a look around your school? Didn’t really get to last time I was here…”

“You were here on a volleyball club business, of course you didn’t get to look around,” Kuroo snorts.

They walk towards the school building and go straight to the gym area. Kei doesn’t know why they’re headed there.

_Maybe a friendly memory reliving?_ Kei wonders as they enter the change room. _Is this the normal route…?_

“I may have asked someone to keep the change room open,” Kuroo starts. “So I can have you wear my uniform.”

“Huh,” Kei sighs and strips the top wear part of his school uniform he left Sendai in. “So, this is your kink? Boyfriend jersey?”

Kei curses his naïveté when Kuroo pins him against one of the lockers.

“Nah, you wore my shirts so often while visiting me here,” Kuroo practically purrs like the ‘cat’ he was as a Nekoma student. “Which you will do again, right, Tsukki?”

“I came here as soon as the graduation ceremony was over back in Karasuno, Kuroo-san. I’m pretty sure my teammates would end up hating me if I missed the send off for Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san, and Azumane-san,” he replies honestly.

“I was waiting for a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer, Megane-kun,” something flashes in Kuroo’s eyes and Kei knows he’s in trouble.

“Yes, I will wear your shirt as I stay over the weekend, Tetsu-chan,” Kei rolls his eyes.

“Attitude, Megane-kun.”

_I’m fucked, aren’t I?_ Kei snickers internally. _This is gonna be _hot_._

“What about it, Kuroo-san?” Kei feigns innocence.

“You’re being a brat all of a sudden,” Kuroo remarks.

“Well, I tend to be relaxed around you, you get to see the side of me that most people—”

The smack against his ass wasn’t what he expected, but he moans regardless. His uniform pants are slid down alongside his boxers and maybe, just maybe, acting bratty just to amuse Kuroo was the best idea he’s ever had.

“You look so slutty, Tsukki. Wearing nothing but your boyfriend’s jersey, waiting for his cock,” Kuroo purrs again, the words dripping with sensuality.

Kei curses internally when he realises Kuroo _definitely_ came prepared, judging by the sound of a packet opening. He cranes his head to see Kuroo putting some lube on his fingers, fingers that delve deep inside him.

“When I’m not blocking your team’s spikes, I sure do enjoy using my hands in this manner, Tsukki,” Kuroo whispers in Kei’s ear, making him bite back a moan. “Don’t you think the same?”

“Why should I tell you anything?” Kei retorts, only to get another smack on his ass.

_“_Do you think it’s funny being a brat?” Kuroo’s fingers slip out. “You know I can punish you for that, right?”

Kei gulps when Kuroo slides the condom on his cock and applies the remaining lube on his condom-clad cock. He hisses from the initial pain when his head is pressed against the locker, preventing him from looking at his boyfriend’s face. He thinks it’s hot this way, only guessing what kind of face Kuroo is making by the soft grunts Kuroo is letting out as he thrusts in and out of him. The lack of proper prep is making him _really_ feel his boyfriend, the pain adding to his pleasure. He was about to come when Kuroo squeezes the base of his cock, preventing him from such.

“Not yet, Tsukki, you think I was kidding when I said I was going to punish you?” Kuroo’s hot breaths stir the hair on his nape, which only turns him on more.

Too soon, Kei growls in frustration as his high crashes away from him, and his boyfriend keeps thrusting into him. He’s pretty sure this is borderline edge play, but he’s okay with it. He trusts Kuroo more than anyone in the world. The second time his high builds up, he can feel that his boyfriend is close as well, judging by how tightly he’s gripping onto his waist.

“Come for me, my beautiful Moon,” Kuroo purrs into Kei’s ear and that’s it for him. He shudders from the force of his climax, which triggers Kuroo’s as well.

They slide down to the ground unceremoniously, Kuroo pulling out and tying the condom.

“I can’t feel my legs at all, and I dirtied your uniform,” Kei huffs. “You’re a bad influence on me.”

“How am I a bad influence on you?” Kei scowls at him. “Okay, maybe just a little bit. I can have the uniform dry cleaned, no need to worry!”

“Why and how do I love you again?” Kei growls at his boyfriend as the said boyfriend kisses his cheek.

“Because I’m me.”

Kei takes the jersey off and smacks Kuroo with it.

_Yeah, you’ve definitely grown onto me, Tetsu-chan._

“Round two when we’re at my house?”


End file.
